


Lilo and Gantu

by insanenoodlyguy



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanenoodlyguy/pseuds/insanenoodlyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe my worst work ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo and Gantu

"What is this? Get off me little girl!" Gantu was rather confused. Experiment 626 was the fighter of the group. Why had the child attempted to tackle him as soon as they'd engaged? And what was she doing with her mouth?

"No Gantu, give me a hug!" Lilo had begun climbing up the tall aliens leg, planting kisses along the way.

"Okay okay!" The terror was creeping into Gantu's voice "I don't know what is going on here but she is freaking me out! Call her off! You can have the experiment back!"

Jumba shook his head sadly. "Experiment is problem. Experiment 369, Thomas. Made to help Jumba return to single life after divorce. Experiment gives owner limitless sex appeal to opposite sex."

"IT DOES WHAT?!" Gantu screamed as Lilo began trying to pull his belt off.

Jumba shrugged. "Once Jumba lose hair, he think maybe he need... extra incentive for ladies. And new ship was too expensive!"

Stitch nodded. "Jumba Bald." His creator glared at him for that.

"Lilo in love!" The young girl chimed in.  
"W-w-well..." Gantu stammered. "You’re his owner! You take it back! I don't want experiment 369 anymore! At least shut it off!"

Jumba shook his head. "Once experiment alter phermones, effect not shut off until basic needs satisfied. Jumba learn this hard way with very fat Organok he have no wish to spend evening with! Little Girl and Gantu will have to engage in reproductive acts before effects can be nullified." 

"Can't I just.. ACK!" Lilo had gotten Gantu's belt off. "Can't I just take care of it myself?"

"Is too late for that." Jumba sounded truly apologetic. "Experiment 369’s alterations can only be counteracted when relieved by another. Though Jumba curious as to how long you've gone since..." Jumba shrugged his large shoulders.

625 raised his hand "I'd probably say since me. I do have very advanced hearing you know. I think he's a little shy around company."

Jumba slapped his forehead "Of course! We all being very rude. Come, give Gantu and Lilo privacy. When business is done, we come back."

"No! You can't leave me like this!" Gantu had not been raped yet only because Lilo was having trouble figuring out how his alien genitals worked. So far she was only poking what was equivalent to Gantu's bellybutton, but that wasn't very far from... oh dear. 

Everybody was exiting the door, though Stitch turned around and gave Gantu a stern look. "Make Lilo happy too!" was all he said, and with that, he turned around. 

Gantu looked around, desperately. His member was starting to push from its sheath, she'd found a sensitive spot on his uarg and she'd figured out what it did. There was still time though! His plasma pistol was around here somewhere, maybe he could get it in his mouth and pull the trigger before she figured out... Too late. Her mouth was around the Plarg now.  


Gantu's knees buckled and he fell onto his back on the hard, spaceship floor. Lilo was happy, because this freed her hands to stroke his Plarg's sides while she took the Ugchute into her mouth. It was an incredibly tight fit, and unusually warm for his preference, but the suction she was able to create was an unparalleled experience he could not deny he enjoyed (as his species female came with a much larger mouth incapable of such vacuum action).

Lilo finally detached her mouth to throw her vestments off. "I watched Nani and David on the couch a few times, I think I know how to do this!" 

Gantu had finally found the plasma gun, it was on the shelf! Unfortunately, instinct had taken over. Once the Plarg was fully unsheathed, he had to find release for it, and there was nothing else remotely compatible around. But what was this? The child had two orifices right next to each other! Which was the right one? Or were they both? Gantu had never had any particular interest in the mating process of the planets inhabitants, maybe the males here had two Plarg like appendages instead of just the one? Or were the waste systems separate on humans?

Feeling between Lilo's legs briefly, Gantu went with the logical choice, and pushed his Plarg into the hole most likely to be the reproductive one: the one without any moistness or lubrication. Lilo gritted her teeth. Her sudden revelation that Gantu was the most beautiful creature in the universe and that she needed him inside her notwithstanding, that was a very big thing in her ass right now. Gantu wasn't moving once it was inside of her. Despite the pain, she wanted to buck her hips, but found herself unable to. And suddenly... it began to vibrate. And the pain began to disappear. She looked down between her legs, and something green and foaming was leaking out of her. Wherever it touched her, inside and out, it felt good. It felt damn good!

"I don't know what you’re doing Gantu... but keep doing it!" was all she could say before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Gantu was turning purple. Not indigo, purple. It was that good! God, her... whatever it was, it was tight! And it'd been so long! He was vibrating so hard he was afraid he'd hurt her, but she seemed to be enjoying it. 

Gantu finally achieved release, and his thrak mixed with his plarg foam as he entered into his seizure-like ejaculations. Lilo, lacking the bulk Gantu’s natural partners would have to absorb the momentum, was flung into air. She landed rump first into the over spilled foam, and as it touched her clit, she found herself re-experiencing that feeling she'd gotten when she'd touched herself in that funny way while watching Jailhouse Rock that one time...

Stich popped his head in first. Lilo was rubbing herself with the Plarg's ug-foam, rolling around the floor as she experienced her sixteenth orgasm.

Gantu, who'd not bothered to put pants back on, was staring at a plasma pistol. The effects had worn off. Whelp. He put it first to his forehead, then inside his mouth, than his forehead again, wanting an assuredly lethal shot but unsure where to place it.

Stitch grabbed the nearest objet he could find, a sandwich, and hurled it at Gantu, the gun was knocked from his hand just as he'd been ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!" cried out 625. "My Ham and Cheese!"

A small creature, best described to Terrans as a turquoise weasel with two backs and very twitchy hips, was crawling about the floor. Stitch quickly pounced upon the thing, and tossed it outside to Jumba, who dunked it into a bucket of cold water he'd been carrying around.

Gantu, aware he would not be able to kill himself, went with plan b, which involved curling into fetal position and sucking his thumb. 

Lilo had to be dragged away from the green foam. Though free of the influence of 369, she was now under the thrall of her first multiple orgasm. Finally, much like the experiment that had caused this whole crazy adventure, Stitch had to carry her to some cold water and throw her in. In the coming week, Experiment 369 would find his place in an underground brothel, which prospered with it's new reputation to literally take on anything with the utmost enthusiasm. A well-loved, well-placed part of the Ohana, though one not checked on frequently after Stitch discovered his artificial nature meant he was compatible with all possible genders.

For now, 625 set about the task of making himself a new Ham and Cheese sandwich, walking around the still thumb-sucking Gantu. Finally, on a whim, 625 turned to face him. 

"So, I know that one wasn't exactly consensual, but still... Who was better? Pleakley or Lilo?

Gantu actually stopped rocking, and considered this for a second. "Lilo wins for sheer enthusiasm. Besides, that whole cross dressing thing is kinda weird." 625 nodded sagely.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
